Marauder´s Confusions
by Leka Riddle Black
Summary: Os marotos, lilly e cia. Estão no 7 ano. Confusões e aventuras irão cercalos até que o casal mais complicado de toda hogwarts se acerte pos –odftl


_**marauder´s confusions**_

**Hermafrodita**

**N/a: as frases que estiverem em itálico são pensamentos de nossos queridos personagens. Eu vou abusar disso com a lilly, porque eu me sinto nela(e também por que os pensamentos dela são muito divertidos)**

'-Bom dia, lilly!- Tiago vinha descendo a escada e soltou, novamente, a frase tão odiada por lilly que, no momento se encontrava distraída lendo um livro de frente à lareira.

'-É EVANS PRA VOCÊ, POTTER! –gritou ela de volta

'-Nossa! Que mal-humor, lilly!

'-É EVANS!

**POW**

A passagem do buraco do retrato foi batida com força desnecessária por lilly, que agora corria sob os berros da mulher-gorda.

'-A ruivinha está bastante estressada hoje, hein pontas?- Tiago confirmou com a cabeça - o que você fez?

'-Dei bom dia.

'-Garota estranha – disse Pedro, só por dizer.

O salão principal estava bonito como sempre ficava às vésperas do natal. E ver ele cheio de gente, só aumentava a beleza. Quatro garotos conversavam de cabeças baixas olhando, de vez em quando, para uma ruiva que tomava seu café da manha distraidamente. De repente, o céu do salão principal se encheu de corujas das mais diferentes cores e uma dessas corujas se dirigiu para a menina ruiva.

Lílian abriu o pergaminho e seus olhos verdes brilhavam cada vez mais, enquanto lia o pedaço de papel.

'- Hei lilly! De quem é essa carta? – perguntou Marlene

'-De uma amiga minha que trabalha na revista BD- respondeu lilly sorridente - ela aceitou minha matéria!

'-Aceitou sua matéria? - perguntou, novamente, Marlene.

'-SUA AMIGA TRABALHA NA BRUXA DESCOLADA?- gritou Aline surpreendida

Era com essa grande diferença, entre a gente, que muitos se perguntavam como essas três malucas e mais uma doida conseguiam ser grandes amigas. Marlene sempre radical, a descolada, sempre vivia inventando coisas mais malucas para se fazer, sempre ouvindo som pesado(e alto, pra variar). Aline Douber era meio, do que chamam, patty, adora revistas femininas e moda. Loren Stefes é completamente certinha, monitora da grifinória, extremamente inteligente e doida quando não tem nada pra fazer. E pra terminar, Lilian Evans, o oposto das amigas, que tentavam manter o bom-humor, lils não esconde quando está aborrecida e acaba soltando fogo pelas ventas, mas quando está de bom-humor é uma ótima companheira e também é super desastrada.

'-Trabalha sim, Lin

'-E você nunca me contou?- perguntou ela revoltada

'- Você nunca perguntou!

'-Já chega, Lils e Line!- interrompeu Loren – que matéria, lilly?

Lilly deu um sorriso maléfico antes de responder:

'-Vocês verão!

E foi embora do salão principal.

'-Quantos trabalhos!- reclamou Sirius, cansado, se dirigindo para a biblioteca com os amigos.

'-É! – concordou Pedro – não vamos ter tempo nem pra comer!

'-Ora, parem de reclamar, vocês dois! – exclamou Remo

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes, o que era muito incomum, refletindo sobre seus trabalhos e problemas, Tiago e Sirius com garotas, Pedro com comida e Remo com a monitoria e a próxima Lua Cheia. Até que Sirius resolveu exclamar:

'-Hei! Tiago! Olha ali sua ruivinha cheia de livros!

'-Vai lá oferecer ajuda pontas! – disse Pedro – mulheres gostam de caras que ajudam

'-E o que você entende disso Pedrinho? – perguntou sirius

'-Eu vou! – disse Tiago, pondo fim ao inicio de discussão.

'-Isso não vai prestar. – foi a única coisa que Remo disse

Lilly ia caminhando tranqüilamente, a não ser pelos seus livros que sempre insistiam em cair de suas mãos (coisa comum pra ela), xingando, mentalmente, seu professor de poções, que insistira em passar um dever sobre a maldita poção da vitalidade. Foi quando alguma coisa (poderia ser alguém, mas esse alguém era considerado coisa para Lílian Evans) parou em sua frente.

_Pertinente, ridículo, idiota. Será que ele não tinha nada pra fazer? Eu sim tenho muita coisa pra fazer! E não vou perder meu tempo dela Tiago Potter. Meu glorioso santinho, faça com que esse ser, que está na minha frente, não dirija a palavra a mim! (lilly_)

'-Posso te ajudar em alguma coisa, lilly?

_Você me traiu santinho!(lilly)_

'-Claro!- disse lilly atarefada carregando seus livros - uma ida sua, sem volta, para o inferno ia me ajudar muito, potter. Eu ficaria muito feliz em nunca mais olhar para a sua cara de pocotó novamente! E SAI DA MINHA FRENTE!

Lilly foi embora deixando Tiago com cara de idiota no meio do corredor. O resto dos marotos, com pena do pobre Tiago se aproximaram dele.

'-Ih! Que fora! – começou Sirius – a ruivinha deve ta de TPM

_O Sirius sempre é de grande ajuda, falando coisas erradas nas horas mais erradas ainda.(Tiago)_

'-Ah, obrigado pela ajuda, almofadinhas!

'-Fica assim não, pontas! – disse Remo – você sabe que ela é estressada mesmo.

Tiago concordou com a cabeça, e segui seu caminho.

_Final de aula. O diário da Loren foi roubado e ela está em pânico! Eu já disse pra ela que foram os marotos e marquei uma conversa com eles na sala comunal daqui à...Agora! Inferno!(lilly)_

Em frente a lareira, quatro casas se encontravam frente a frente. Ou pelo ao menos três casais. Por que Remo estava tentando controlar Loren, que não parava de chorar. Pedro se encontrava de frente a Aline, Marlene se encontrava de frente a sirius, e lilly parecia que ia matar Tiago só com o olhar enquanto esse fazia cara de "não entendo".

'-Bom, será que as senhoritas podem dizer por que chamaram a gente aqui?

'-O diário da Loren sumiu.

'-Ah! Foi isso? – disse Tiago – não fui eu que peguei. Mas quem pegou foi só pra deixar um recadinho nele, não se preocupe.

'-Toma!- sirius jogou o diário pra Loren, que pegou satisfeita.

'-Obrigada!

'-De nada, linda!

'-Você devia bater nele por roubar seu diário! –exclamou lilly inconformada

'-Mas foi com uma boa intenção!

E as duas subiram a escada brigando.

"A REVISTA BRUXA DESCOLADA PROMOVE:"

A eleição dos cinco futuros bruxos mais gostosos do mundo mágico!

Responsáveis: Camélia nosh, Joseli Derick e Samantha kelvine.

Co-responsáveis: Lílian Evans, Lorenne Stefes, Aline Douber e Marlene McKinnon.

'-Tá pronto, lilly! Agora é ó esperar pôr no mural de noite – disse Aline admirando o pedaço de pergaminho.

'-Ele é tão fofo! Ele é tão lindo!- repetia Loren com o diário no colo.

'-Para de repetir isso e diz logo o que ele escreveu aí! – exclamou lilly

'-"Todos nós temos escolhas, eu escolhi você."

'-Que meigo!- Ironizou Marlene enquanto lilly revirava os olhos.

'-Continua! – insistiu Aline

'-Ok... "não esqueci de você em momento nenhum, você é especial e precisa de alguém que te faça sentir assim. Se estiver interessada, me encontre na torre de astronomia amanhã às 20 horas". É hoje! É hoje! É hoje!

'-Você vai?

'-Claro! Você acha que eu vou perder uma oportunidade dessa? – Loren parecia Ter voltado a realidade. Não estava mas com cara de boba apaixonada – eu sei que ele não quer nada direito comigo. E, sinceramente, eu não quero nada com ele agora. Ele é muita galinha! – as meninas riram concordando – mas uma coisa eu digo para vocês: antes da formatura eu vou Ter ele aos meus pés! E vou me espelhar em alguém pra isso!

'-Ahan! A gente sabe! – disse Marlene, olhando para lilly que se levantando para sair do dormitório

'-Lilly, me faz um favor – ela concordou com um aceno de cabeça – avisa à ele que eu vou sim e que eu quero a história de especial!

Lilly desceu ás escadas e viu sirius conversando com (azaro Potter.

'-Black!- ele se virou para ela - posso falar com você um minutinho? – Tiago já vinha atrás – á sós!

'-Ok! – disse sirius enquanto Tiago fazia cara de cão sem dono, o que era incomum porque quem costumava fazer aquela cara era sirius. – fale!

Eles estava do lado de fora do salão comunal quando sirius perguntou isso á ela.

'-Eu só tirei o dia pra coruja hoje. A Loren pediu pra avisar que ela vai e que ela quer o negocio de especial também. - Sirius riu. O que descontraiu um pouco, já que a risada de qualquer maroto te convidava a rir junto. – bom... era só isso então.

'-Espera! – disse ele

'-Que?

'-Quero uma trégua! Eu queria que a gente esquecesse toda aquela confusão dos primeiros anos e tentasse ser amigos

'-E porque você tá pedindo isso pra mim?

'-Porque você é a única que ainda resiste!

'-Eu tenho escolha?

'-Não!

'-Ok... vamos tentar de novo – lilly suspirou – olá! Meu nome é lilian evans, mas pode me chamar de lilly!

'-Muito prazer! Meu nome é Sirius Black! – eles apertaram as mãos e caíram na gargalhada selando uma amizade que ia dar o que falar.

Entraram no salão comunal com sirius recomendando lilly:

'-Você devia rir mais, sabia? É muito séria ás vezes! Dá nervoso.

'-E você devia Ter cantadas melhores! Aquela do diário foi terrível!

'-É, mas eu não tenho nenhuma amiga pra me ajudar – e fez carinha de cão sem dono.

'-Que ótimo... vou ter muuuuuito trabalho por aqui... sobrou pra mim!

Todo salão comunal parou ao ver a menina certinha (e bastante estressada), Lilian Evans, subir em cima de uma mesa de estudo. Todos olhavam para ela com curiosidade enquanto ela sorria e esperava silêncio total.

'-Bom... Eu tenho um contato com uma revista que quer promover um concurso entre os garotos de hogwarts!

'-Concurso de que?-perguntou uma menina do quarto ano.

Lilian suspirou antes de responder, um pouco mais vermelha que antes:

'-O concurso dos cinco futuros bruxos mais gostosos. Apenas essa semana, aceitaremos as inscrições de meninos que queiram participar. Na próxima semana publicaremos os nomes de todos que vão participar e daremos duas semanas para as meninas e as jornalistas, que virão aqui para escolherem os dez mais. E então, teremos um desfile no baile com os finalistas e a decisão no mesmo dia. Eu pedi para outras meninas avisarem nas outras casas.

Sirius, como sempre, se pronunciou:

'-Preparadas pra me verem desfilando com uma coroa, meninas?

'-Sirius, - lilian o chamou – não se de por vencedor antes da linha de chegada.

'-Mas você sabe que eu vou ganhar, lilly!

'-Eu não sei de nada!

Na tarde do dia seguinte, lilly já não agüentava mais os gritos de Evans pelo corredor. Antes de dormir, Lupin viera acompanhado, praticamente carregado, por Tiago e Sirius, ambos pra fazerem suas inscrições. E, da manha em diante, parecia que toda a população masculina de hogwarts resolvera se inscrever com ela. Até Sirius e Tiago resolveram ajudar a moça a carregar a papelada para o dormitório feminino. Conclusão: tentativa frustrada. A escada virou escorrega e eles caíram no chão do salão comunal espalhando todos os papéis no chão. e o que veio a seguir não foi comum:

**Lilian Evans riu **

Ou melhor, gargalhou. Riu tanto que não tinha como não rir com ela. Sirius a olhava admirado por ela ter seguido um conselho maroto enquanto Tiago a olhava abobalhado.

'-Seguiu meu conselho?

'-Não ... ti..nha como não... rir – respondeu ela sem fôlego.

'-Como eu suspeitava – disse sirius- você fica mais bonita rindo. Comprovado pela cara de besta que meu amigo pontas esta fazendo.

'- Pontas?

'-Nem pergunte!

_Corredor vazio. Não estou gostando disso. Potter atrás, sonserinos à frente. Definitivamente não estou gostando disso.(lilly)_

'-Ora, ora! Potter seguindo a sangue-ruim novamente – disse Lucio malfoy

'-Não a chame assim!

'-Oh! Que comovente! Defendendo a namorada! – implicou belatrix lestrange

'-Eu não sou namorada desse protótipo de energúmeno!

'-Ninguém te perguntou nada, sangue-ruim!

Tudo acontece muito rápido.Tiago apontou a varinha para o malfoy gritando "feminius". Malfoy, por sua vez, abaixou-se. O feitiço bateu no espelho, que tinha uma passagem para hogsmead, refletindo de volta pra Tiago. Lilian, muito próxima da confusão, se jogou dentro de um armário para se proteger alguns segundos antes de Tiago ser atingido e empurrado pelo feitiço para o mesmo lugar.

Os sonserinos, com uma oportunidade incrível, correram para a porta do armário.

'-Agora vão ficar trancados aí até um de nós ficar com pena de vocês, ou seja, até nunca mais! – falou Belatrix.

O silêncio reinou enquanto Tiago sentia umas contrações estranhas, para ele.

'-Lilian...

'-Lumus – murmurou antes de gritar.

'-O que foi?- perguntou Tiago – não tem nenhum inseto em você, tem? – terminou sarcástico

_Foi aí que eu levei a mão à boca. Minha voz saíra fina demais pra ser eu. Vi, pela luz da varinha que jazia no chão, lilian mexer na bolsa e tirar um espelho.(Tiago)_

'-Você... você...você é um hermafrodita! Veja! – respondeu.

Novamente um grito feminino encheu o corredor.

**Tiago Potter havia virado uma mulher. Literalmente.**

**N/a2: plis, gente! Me mandem reviews! Eu jah tem o cap 2 pronto, mas soh coloco no ar se minha fic vingar... talvez eu coloke de pirraça msm...**

**Kem num tem sirius caça com bichento, neh?**

**Bjos**

**leka**


End file.
